Just Another Threat
by Corad and Bijoux
Summary: After Mizo has concerns over a new racing opponent, he issues Razer with an order to recruit or eliminate his competition. Centered around Mizo's racing team. Set before JakX may contain Spoilers for JakX or any previous Jak games. LanguageViolence.
1. Chapter 1

**Corad: This is just a mini story I decided to write in-between my Shadowed Journey Fic. After playing JakX again recently, the whole racing team thing caught my attention, and I felt like giving a shot at the idea. This is my first time writing in Razer's/Mizo Team's POV, so if there is anything incorrect or if any of the characters are OOC, then please tell me. Also, for this story to work, I needed to create a new OC to fill a gap. None of the current existing cannon characters were able to fill this gap, so any thoughts you have for this new guy, I'd like to hear them. This story is set before JakX, although I haven't decided upon an exact time frame. From the way things are looking, it may need to be set before Jak3 too. With that all said, I hope you guys can try to enjoy this. I'd like to thank my Beta-reader, GreyJedi too, for editing this. **

**Jak and Daxter (c) Naughty Dog, the OC featured in here belongs to me. **

* * *

**JUST ANOTHER THREAT**

**Chapter 1 - A Night To Remember  
**

The words that were exchanged were barely heard over the muffled rumbling of engines outside. Only a trained ear would have heard the quiet mutters coming from the masked man, "Mizo wants him recruited or dead. Don't let our boss down, Razer."

"Any reason why?" Razer asked softly, slouching against a couch at the back of the virtually deserted bar. He held a cigarette between his fingers, breathing in the smoke lazily, before releasing it into the air. "Mizo usually has his reasons."

"Apparently this guy has potential. He has a high chance at winning the grand cup. You know how our boss gets. Dislikes competition, and hates threats. Either get this guy on our team or dispose of him," Cutter growled in a rough voice, getting up from the couch and wandering away. Razer watched his teammate disappear through the entrance out into the cold night, and closed his eyes. Another mission Mizo no doubt wanted completed within the next couple of days.

Being a racer of his status was exciting and challenging each day, gaining experience on the track and in the art of killing. He'd made many enemies this way, but couldn't care less. You were either with Razer, or his enemy. Either way you'd most likely end up dead by the end of the week. Racing was a dangerous sport after all.

Getting up from the old, tattered couch, the Racer in red wandered up to the counter, leaning ever so slightly towards the balding barman. "Mizo wants a newbie dead. Have a description for me?"

The barman cocked an eyebrow, placing the glass he'd been wiping down onto the counter. Eyeing around the quiet bar, he replied in a low muffled voice, "You know I get tons of customers, Razer. I need more info on the guy," he growled, looking the Racer square in the eyes.

"From what's been going around, this guy wiped everyone clean in the preliminaries. The boss fears this may get out of his hand. Mizo rather hates losing control," Razer added as an after thought, eying the bar's sidewall. The barman snickered, turning his back on the red clad racer.

"In that case, I haven't heard much. No such racer has dropped by. Are you sure you're not getting your stories mixed up, eh Razer?"

"So you have nothing? And you call yourself the 'ultimate' gatherer of information. It seems this time, you failed," Razer said in amusement, eyes lighting up slightly at the proposition. The barman snarled, gritting his teeth in frustration while turning back around to face the bold Racer.

"Fine, you want it that way. It'll cost ya though. I heard a bunch of intermediate racers last night talking of a guy who demolished the time record by a quarter. Guy must've been driving like crazy to beat your record, Razer," the other man exchanged, resting his palms solidly against the wooden bar top. Razer momentarily zoned out, recalling the preliminary track from years ago. It was a tough track, designed so only the best would get past the finish line and survive. Beating Razer's score was unbelievable. The pro Razer had almost lost his life on that track.

"I see. So Mizo isn't over reacting. Any clue where this man is right now? Any directions would be appreciated," Razer asked, suddenly dead serious in his upfront.

"Past the Eastern intersection, then two blocks south. He's staying at an apartment down there. Haven't seem 'im myself, but watch your back," the barman answered formally, picking up the glass once more. As the man began wiping it down, Razer swung back around and stormed out of the bar, turning a sharp left and wandering a few meters down the dark street to his beloved Havoc V12. Pulling the door open, Razer sat down into the leather seat, placing his feet on the pedals. He slammed the door almost immediately, starting up the ignition and tearing down the street. He wasted no time following the barman's directions, and eventually came to a stop outside a set of run down apartments.

He cut off the engine, sitting quietly in the dark, waiting for a glimpse of this "feared" racer. Just after midnight, a figure appeared from within, and began heading on foot down the street to some unknown destination. Feeling his time had arrived; Razer removed himself smoothly from the car seat, and followed in dead silence.

Razer had pursued the man ahead of him for only a few meters, before the man stopped and spoke, "What do you want?"

"How long have you known of my presence?" Razer asked slyly, taking slow steps towards the other man. Although he could hold his own in a fistfight, the pro racer was determined to discover his foe's fighting style and weaknesses before jumping into battle so hastily. "Well?"

"Since you parked outside my home. I'll repeat the question; what do you want?" the man asked in a serious tone, slowly turning around to face Razer. Razer only just managed to take in the face, with the help of the dim streetlights. The guy looked to be in his mid twenties. Shoulder length, brown hair was tied in a messy ponytail, a bit of stubble growing from his chin. He had piercing green eyes, much like Razer's own, and a single pierced ear, housing a tiny golden stud. He wore mostly brown, and Razer couldn't help but think the guy liked wearing rags. Casting a glance down to his feet, he noticed the man's shoes were literally falling apart.

"My, my, you really are in bad shape," Razer pointed out, taking a cigarette from his pocket and lighting it. The tip was glowing eerily in the dimness as he began to smoke it calmly. Blowing smoke into the man's face, he continued, "My boss has concerns that you will take the grand cup. My boss _dislikes_ outsiders winning."

"Humph, well you're _boss_ needs to deal with it," the man retorted, crossing his arms confidently.

"Well, he would, but my _boss_ runs the entire show here in Kras. You don't wanna piss him off. Let me give you some words of advice," Razer spoke, taking a step closer to the other man. "Forfeit the race and you'll be paid 20 grand in compensation." The other man snorted, shaking his head in apparent disbelief.

"Don't tell me that actually works? 20 grand is nothing compared to the winner's bounty. There's no chance in hell I'd forfeit," the man retorted, becoming quite angry. Razer decided to ruffle his feathers some more.

"So you _won't_ take the cash. My boss has another proposition for you then. He'll recruit you into the team. All winnings and proceeds go to our Boss, but we each get a percentage of the overall profit. So even if you lose a race, you'll be rewarded anyway," the pro racer explained. The other man seemed to dislike that thought too, and spat angrily at the ground.

"You're damn messing with me now," the man snarled, beginning to turn around. Razer smirked cruelly as the other racer began to wander back down the street, and called after his disappearing form.

"No, no, I am not messing with you _now_. But I will on the track. You're as good as dead, my _friend_. I'll find you and destroy every last trace your slum filled life has to offer," and with that, Razer disappeared off down the path too, back towards his car. He could tell those words hit home. After seating himself in his racing car, he could just make out the man's form sitting on a bench down the street. From his slouching manner, the man had known he'd been utterly defeated.

Having just won the first battle of the war, Razer pulled out into the main street, his engine roaring loudly while he passed the other man. Giving a slight wave to him, the red clad Racer drove off into the darkness. The man's downfall had truly begun.

* * *

"Damnit…I'm sorry Thea…it looks like Daddy may not win this year," a voice muttered while a hand began stroking the hair of a sleeping girl around the age of 4. She was nestled amongst some old blankets, sucking her thumb peacefully. The voice continued quietly, "Looks like the competition in this city hates intruders. I'll win though, Thea. I won't let you starve." Removing himself from his daughter's side, the man from earlier leaned over the small form, placing a gentle kiss on the girl's forehead. "I won't let the chain that binds us break."

* * *

**Corad: So how was it? I'm trying to keep the chapters between 1000 and 2000 words, since in my other fic, they're becoming quite long o.O' If it seems to short, then sorry about that. Did I manage to keep Razer in Character? If anyone has any pointers for me, then I'd appreciate them. Anyhow, comments are welcome and I'm looking for concrit too. Not sure when the next chapter will be up, although it has been written. Until the next update, I'll see you guys later :) **


	2. Confronting Your Allies

**Corad: Another story that needed updating a while ago. Again, sorry for the long wait. I hope this chapter is ok :) Thankyou GreyJedi for beta-ing this, and to everyone who read and/or reviewed the first chapter. Well, I'd better get on with it lol.**

**Jak and Daxter (c) Naughty Dog, Thea and her father (c) Corad. **

* * *

**Just Another Threat**

**Chapter 2 - Confronting Your Allies**

It was mid morning by the time Razer made it to the gang's base. He skidded to a halt outside the large building and removed himself from the car, locking it up. Peering ahead, he spotted Shiv and Edje outside, preoccupied in a heavy conversation to notice his arrival. Bypassing the two of them, he walked towards the building, typing in his security code at the main doors. They soon granted him entrance, and he marched in, following a narrow hallway to a large room, much resembling a private bar.

Slinking into the bar, he spied Cutter playing pool with another of Mizo's cronies, and decided to head to the bar counter first. Upon approaching, the bartender sidled up to meet him. "What'll it be, Hun?" the lady asked, her voice rough and cracked from smoking pretty much her entire life. Razer eyed her warily, before glancing at the mini menu above his head.

"Too early for loading myself. Just pass me some water," he muttered, seating down on the nearby stool. The bartender seemed slightly disappointed, but got Razer's drink all the same. Sliding it across the polished counter, she began making happy chitchat.

"Heard you guys are heading inland next week. Off to another city, are ya?" she asked, leaning an elbow on the counter.

"Mizo wants to spread his control. It will be entertaining to see the skills of foreign racers on their own turf. With luck we may even recruit a few of the top ones," Racer replied, taking a sip of the water. It was warm and bitter to the taste, but he continued to drink anyway.

"Heard you ran into some trouble last night too," she pressed on, and Razer jerked up.

"Who told you that?" he inquired quickly, eyebrow raised.

"Cutter over there," the bartender said, pointing at Cutter who was cursing in the background at having sunk the white ball. Razer growled and stood up, making his way slowly towards Cutter and his game of pool. He found it odd that Cutter knew of last night's ordeals. The man hadn't been around when Razer had confronted the new racer, and was concerned he'd been followed and spied on.

"Nice morning, wouldn't you say, Cutter?" Razer muttered, stopping beside the pool table and placing a palm on the edge, using it to hold his weight. Cutter glanced at him briefly, before grunting in reply. "Yes, a nice morning indeed. Tell me, where did you go after last night's little 'meeting'?"

"None of your business," Cutter growled, leaning over and aiming up his pool cue. He pulled it back slightly, and gave it a quick nudge, hitting the white ball into another one.

"Actually, I believe it _is_ my business. I heard you've been spreading false rumors," Razer pressed, watching in mild fascination as Cutter missed his target, sending the white ball into the pockets again.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

"Oh, I think you do. It seems the bar lady knew of my little _meeting_ last night with the offending newbie. Hasn't anyone ever told you to keep out of other people's business? Or did Mizo put you up to it?"

"What the hell are you talking about Razer?" Cutter snapped, straightening up and glaring at his teammate. "You're as easy to read as an open book. Wherever you go, you create trouble. It's no surprise you had a fight. I predicted you would, I never followed you once!"

"Is that so? I find it hard to beli-"

"Why are you two fighting? Must be pretty serious," Shiv interjected, ambling up to the pool table. Razer glanced at his orange haired comrade, before brushing the argument aside.

"No particular reason. I must be off now. Give Mizo my regards when he shows up," Razer muttered, leaving Shiv seeming confused and Cutter silently fuming. Outside, Razor spotted his car glistening invitingly in the sun. He wasn't sure what possessed him to lose his cool back there. Maybe the thought of Mizo distrusting him, or the thought of Cutter spying on everything he did. The idea that Cutter could predict his next move so easily was unnerving too.

Pushing those uneasy thoughts aside, Razer walked up to his racing machine, and began to unlock the door. Before getting in however, he glanced across the road, spotting a fairly young woman with dark bluish gray hair, watching his every move closely. She seemed to notice Razer's penetrating glare and shuffled off, disappearing in the crowd.

"How odd," he mumbled, having sworn he'd seen that young woman somewhere before. What was she was doing, staring at him like that? He was a famous racer in the city, so maybe she was just a fan. Something about the way she carried herself though, made Razer believe she was watching him for another reason. Not wanting to dwell on the thought much longer, Razer continued getting in his car, and sped off to do some track practice. With the upcoming tournament starting in less than a week, he wanted to perfect his skills some more.

* * *

The car swerved violently to the side, tires screeching along the bitumen tracks while the smell of burning rubber met his nose. He been practicing all morning, getting the hang of this track knowing it would be the location for the third class race. He was at a slight disadvantage; Kras city was not his home ground unlike most of the other racers. He had to memorize each and every track in detail to give him a greater chance at victory. 

He continued to press his foot to the accelerator, driving the axels to spin faster and faster. Steadily climbing speed, he practiced his power slides, slamming on the brakes and skidding sideways around a gentle bend in the road. The racer had picked an easy track to practice on, choosing one with a wide road, easy turns and open space, away from the hustle and bustle of the city. It was a simple route, with effortless jumps to practice on too, not too mention a lot of power ups locked into the ground to boost his speed maneuverability.

Spending the next while or so driving at top-notch speed, testing his endurance and concentration, the racer finally slowed down and got out of his beloved car. It wasn't the best car a racer could hope for, but the loyal vehicle had won him numerous races over the past years. It didn't have the shiny paintwork or sleek body most racing cars had. The wheels were old and desperately needed replacing; the racer was surprised he could even still race with them considering most of the rubber had been burned off gradually. The engine was particularly loud, dints and scratches lined the body, but regardless of all that, he favored this car amongst all else.

"Don't worry girl, we'll win this thing. Or…" he felt his throat constrict up at the thought, "die trying." He couldn't exactly "die trying". If he did, what would happen to his young daughter? His girlfriend had left him soon after Thea was born, leaving the racer to raise a child by himself. Unfortunately for him too, giving up racing was harder than anything. Instead, he worked harder at it, taking any winnings to support his daughter. He desperately needed this victory, knowing the winner's reward was ridiculously high in this city. If he managed to rake in that cash, he wouldn't need to race for quite a few months.

Smiling at the thought of winning, the racer petted the roof of his racing car, before slipping back into the worn and tattered seat. He switched on her engine, hearing the loud rumble signifying life, before driving to the exit of the track. He checked the time displayed on the car clocks, and his eyes widened.

"Damnit! I forgot to pick up Thea from daycare!"

* * *

**Corad: Another short chapter :) Like I said in the previous one, I'll aim to keep the chapters shortish in this fic. Sorry if Razer seemed OOC while arguing with Cutter. Not too sure if he'd get so riled up about someone spying on him. Also, I couldn't think of a very good chapter title for this, so excuse the lameness lol. Well, I hope this chapter was ok. Thankyou for reading :)**


	3. A Dangerous Encounter

**Corad: Alrighty, since it's been too long since I last updated, I'll be updating twice in one hit. I want to make it up to everyone who's been waiting. Thankyou to all the reviews and support that people have given so far, and also to all my readers. I just hope ppl will still read this O.o' A big thanks to my beta, GreyJedi, too. Without ya, who knows what crazy mistakes are in this XD To those who are still reading, I hope you enjoy these two chapters.**

**Jak X and all related are (C) to Naughty Dog. Titus and Thea are mine :)**

* * *

**Just Another Threat**

**Chapter 3 – A Dangerous Encounter**

* * *

"Daddy! Daddy! I want that one!"

"Not now sweetie. We're on a strict budget until the end of this next racing competition."

"Daddy! She's really pretty. Please," Thea begged, giving her young father the puppy dog eyes while tugging at his hand.

"Honey, I would, but I can't. Not today. If you wait now, Daddy will buy you two dolls later, ok. Wouldn't that be nice? She'll have a friend," Thea's father said, crouching down in front of his daughter. Thea's face contorted into an angry state, before softening, realizing her father's proposition of two dolls if she waited a little longer.

"Promise, daddy?" she said in a cute voice, and her father smiled in relief at her, nodding his head.

"I promise Thea," he replied, taking her little pinky finger in his and squeezing it lightly. "To show I promise, we'll put her on hold now." Taking his daughter's little hand in his own, he grabbed the doll Thea had wanted before taking it to the front counter. "I'd like to put this on hold, thanks," he murmured at the man behind the counter.

"Name?" he asked, typing something into a computer.

"Err, Titus," the racer replied, feeling his daughter's hand slip from his own. He looked down and behind him for Thea, spotting her wandering off to another shelf full of toys.

"Ok, you have three months to make the purchase before the lay-by will expire. After that the doll will go back onto the shelf," the man explained, and Titus nodded his head before walking quickly over to his daughter.

"Daddy! Look at this one! It's dolly's car! If dolly had this, she'd be a racer like you! She could be your friend," Thea squealed happily, clapping her hands together. Titus chuckled softly, examining the little pink car.

"Maybe if you're good for Daddy, we'll buy this too," he proposed, before taking Thea's hand in his and leading her from the multi purpose store. They wandered from the store together, and made their way to Titus' car parked a little ways from the entrance. Sliding into the seat, he beckoned Thea to sit on his lap, and strapped them in together before closing the door. Titus knew it was unsafe to drive with a child on his lap, but he'd been doing it since his daughter was only a year old. So far they'd escaped any problems, and hadn't yet been caught by the law upholders. Besides, there would be a point in Thea's life when she could no longer sit with her Dad behind the wheel. He wanted to make the most of it while he had the chance.

Turning the ignition on, Titus drove the car slowly from the parking lot, taking it easy while his fragile daughter was in the car. If it had just been himself, he'd be tearing up the road by now. "Hold on tightly, Thea," he instructed, and Thea giggled in return, clutching her hands at Titus' knees. After that Titus increased his speed, weaving in and out of the traffic with ease, his daughter squealing in joy as the car swerved here and there. 'I wonder if she still likes racing when she's older…if only we could make a team together,' he thought, knowing it would most likely never happen. By the time Thea would be old enough, there was a chance she'd no longer like racing. And with it being a dangerous sport, Titus feared he might not be around long enough to see his daughter's teenage years.

* * *

"Target located. Mission commence," a rough voice spoke into the car communicator.

"Right on, go ahead and destroy him," another voice said from the other end of the communication line. Placing the now switched off communicator back to its resting position beside him, Cutter squinted through the traffic at a nearing car. It was Titus' all right. Spending no second glances, Cutter floored the accelerator, swerving out from his hiding spot in an alley. He steered sharply with ease to correct his car on the road, before pressing down slightly more on the pedal. He could feel the engine vibrating dangerously, and gripped the steering wheel harder.

"Prepare to die, fool," Cutter muttered, weaving in and out of traffic smoothly, gaining ground on Titus. The other racer seemed oblivious, and continued to drive at a rather slow pace, as if scared he'd damage his car. From Cutter's position he could not see Thea, and went into attack all the same. Bringing a sharp tug to his steering wheel, Cutter pulled himself right up behind Titus, giving him a hard shove in the back. Titus' eyes widened, and he flicked his head round briefly to see the offender.

"Boss wants ya dead…no argument there," the masked racer continued to him self, pulling back slightly, giving Titus a chance to flee. As Titus sped up, zooming quickly into the traffic to hide himself, Cutter chuckled menacingly, brow furrowing in deep concentration. "So the game of cat and mouse begins. And the cat _always_ wins." With that, Cutter brought his speed up to the max, doing sharp skids around the traffic and pedestrians, avoiding each and every one of them. Mizo hadn't hired Cutter for nothing.

Spotting his prey ahead, Cutter tapped a button on the side of his steering wheel, and felt mass energy flood into the engine. The wheels sped up, the engine feeling as if it were airborne. Using his blue eco storage to catch up, Cutter once again approached his target vehicle. Instead of bumping into the back of it, Cutter pulled up alongside, giving a cruel sneer at Titus. Luckily the other man couldn't see it thanks to the mask, but from the way he began adjusting his seat belt, must have felt cornered. "Its over."

Roughly twisting his steering wheel to the side, Cutter's car lurched into the side of Titus'. The other man was screaming something, using only one hand to drive, the other hidden by his door, clutching something in his lap. Cutter merely noticed the man's screams, and began shoving hard into the side of his opponent's vehicle again, hoping to crash him into a post or building. He was disappointed when Titus car suddenly screeched to a halt, and felt it unnecessary to pursue this mission further. He'd scared the man enough…for today. The track however, was an entirely different matter. Chuckling darkly to himself, Cutter drove out of sight, leaving the other man at the side of the road.

* * *

He was panting hard, eyes tightly shut. His body was trembling, sweat covering his face and neck from fear. It had been a close call; too close. Small hands reached up to rest against his cold cheeks, and a quiet voice spoke to him from his lap.

"Daddy? What's wrong?" Cracking his eyes open, Titus took one look at his daughter, before hugging her so tightly she began squirming in discomfort. "Daddy. Too tight," she mumbled, but Titus' embrace remained while he slowly broke down.

"This city sure had some dirty tricks up their sleeve…I'd never thought they'd endanger…a child…" he whispered against Thea's head, rubbing her back in small circles. "I don't know what I'd do if anything ever…" he stopped talking, pulling back from his daughter to gaze down at her. "You're my precious thing in this hell forsaken world, Thea. Remember daddy will try to protect you, no matter what."

"Daddy, why you sad? Daddy?" Thea reached a hand to wipe the tears away, but couldn't reach. "Daddy, stop the sad. Thea no like!" she said loudly, struggling to wipe a tear, if only one, away. She disliked her father being weepy, and continued to reach up, waving her small hands in front of Titus. Titus finally forced a smile, grabbing his daughter's hands in his own, and lowering them back to her lap.

"Daddy's fine, Thea. Let's get home. It may not be safe to stay," Titus said gently, using his brown sleeve of his long coat to wipe away the sudden tears that had appeared on his cheeks. He made sure Thea was secure, before slowly pulling out into the street again, driving quicker than normal to avoid any more hassles. Suddenly, he felt a burning hatred swell in his stomach, and he narrowed his eyes, "You're going to pay for this one, Razer."

* * *

**Corad: Oh yeah...there we go...a pointless update :D Who knew Titus could cry...  
Sharok: You idiot, _you_ made him cry!  
Corad: Hey! Why are you here? You're not in this story! Get outta it! (ushers Sharok away) Ok...where were we? Ah yes, wrapping this up. Wait...wrapping? Wrapper?...chocolate...? Man I hope Bijoux brings some more fundraising chocolate home. I've calculated so far that our family as a whole have purchased around 150 Freddos...quite embarrassing really. And all the good flavors seem to disappear first, so all that's left are the plain chocolate and white. But not next time! I'll get in early and buy the interesting ones! Eh heheheheheh (mad cackling continues)  
Sharok: (reappears) Why are you complaining about your sister's chocolate fundraiser for Graduation? Why would anyone _care?! _They came here for the story, not to hear your complaining rambles.  
Corad: Prrrppp, _yeah,_ and Bijoux didn't bring the 48 bar chocolate box home, so the family can devour it within a day! Humph, I'll show you Sharok! But until then, I'll update the next chapter for this...so uh...yeah...(shifty eye).**


	4. A Long Awaited Call

**Corad: Is it just me, or is there a problem with the document manager? Seems to repeating the...OMG!! That was nasty...quick! I need a peg!! Sharok! SHAROK!!  
Sharok: I thought you said I wasn't in this story?  
Corad: No time for that! Save me from the stench! It buurrrnnnssss!!  
Sharok: (slumps off to find peg/air freshner)  
Corad: Nah, I think we're safe now...it's _gone_...but yeah...back to it, it keeps repeating the first few words at the top of the page. It's quite infuriating O.o Well, no time for rambling. Let's cut to the chase :D Thanks again to Grey-sama for beta reading this for me. **

**Jak X (C) Naughty Dog, Atin (C) GreyJedi, Titus and Thea (C) Corad. **

* * *

**Just Another Threat**

**Chapter 4 – A Long Awaited Call**

* * *

It was dark by the time Cutter strolled into the Bloody Hook and gazed around the semi packed room. No sign of his team yet, so he approached a table towards the back, sitting down in a slouch on one of the chairs. He hadn't waited long, before a fairly tall man approached, wearing some form of leather helmet.

"Did you complete Boss' request?" the man asked, sitting down across from Cutter and surveying him closely.

"Mission went successfully. The mouse escaped though. I scared him enough, so we'll see if he reconsiders," Cutter replied, grinning behind his mask. "Tell me Edje, what else does Mizo want me to do to this guy? He must feel threatened a great deal to want him dead so desperately." Edje sat back in his seat, crossing his arms across his chest.

"He just fears he'll win. The guy is nothing compared to Mizo, but with this being a "clean" racing tournament, eliminating him will be quite hard. Apparently something happened on the preliminary races, and the boss must've witnessed it. Beating Razer's score must say something," Edje replied, eyes following the far wall before resting on the entrance door. He spotted Shiv ambling his way towards them, looking quite pissed off at something. "What's happened to you?"

"Damn UR-86…he's a menace. I swear that machine doesn't know friend from foe! Had a practice race today amongst some of our team, and that metal trash heap…" Shiv finished, shaking his head in annoyance while he sat down.

"He's a good asset, no? So what if he targets a few of us. You're in Mizo's team because you can hold your ground and win. Don't tell me you're slipping, Shiv," Edje murmured, causing a stir of rage to shine through Shiv's eyes.

"Hell no! I'm not slipping, don't you worry about that. Try going up against UR though, and we'll see if you're still flaunting that cocky attitude around," Shiv spat in disgust, hunching over the table slightly. They were met with a slight chuckle seconds later, and turned their attention to the newcomer.

"My, we _are_ getting worked up, aren't we?" Razer said, his voice sounding delighted at the thought. "You know, UR is not on our team for nothing. He kills all. No one survives while he's on the track," the pro racer mumbled, sitting down comfortably between Cutter and Edje. He took out a cigarette, lighting it in one fluid motion, before sitting back, content written on his face.

"You listening in on private matters, Raze?" Shiv growled, sending Razer what appeared to be a dirty look.

"No, No. You imbeciles were just talking too loud. I'm sure the whole bar could hear you," he replied, waving his hand in dismissal, taking in a drag of smoke and breathing it out again. Shiv tightened his hands to fists, and made a move to stand up.

"Don't get worked up, Shiv. Tell me Razer, you've been talking with the boss today, right? What's the next plan of action?" Edje asked, giving his orange haired friend a stern look before setting his sights on Razer.

The red clad man lowered his cig to the ashtray, tapping it a few times against the rim. "Hmm, the boss has no other plans until the first race tomorrow afternoon. Since I am not…_qualified_…for race one, I'll be leaving the reins for you to control, Cutter," Razer murmured, cracking a slight smile as Cutter seemed to be fuming.

"A nice way of putting, 'You suck', is it Razer? I must try that one sometime," Edje laughed, no one seeming to make a move to calm the masked man down. Eventually Cutter regained his composure, and turned to Razer.

"What does Mizo have in mind?"

"The usual. Just do all you can to blow him up, crash him into a wall…anything to eliminate him. And if that appears to be unfeasible, just win the race. We can't take risks. If he goes through to the second race, Edje and Shiv will need to show their colors. And, if by any small chance, he makes it through _that_, then I will personally destroy him," Razer explained, watching the satisfied expressions on his comrades' faces. One by one they began to leave, having obtained their orders, no longer needing to be around one another. And as Cutter was the last to leave, he grinned sadistically behind the mask, feeling bloodlust overtaking him. Titus would die tomorrow, by _his_ hands.

* * *

The night was going fairly quickly for Titus as he inspected his racing car for damage. With the incident that had happened early today, he was desperate to know whether any major damage had occurred. Luckily enough, he found nothing serious, save for a few dints and scratches here and there. Moving onto the engine, he began looking it over, making sure everything was in working order. Just as he began reaching down to adjust a cap, his communicator began beeping loudly. Fearing it may wake Thea from her sleep; Titus darted over to retrieve the device, hastily flipping it on.

"Yeah, Titus here? If it ain't important, I have work to be done," he muttered in a bored manner, waiting for the response at the other end.

"Well, that's a fine greeting. Haven't seen ya for a year, and that's all you have to say! Man, what's been pissing you off?" Titus' eyes widened at the familiar voice, and he held the communicator back as his old friend began ranting loudly at him. "Damn man, why haven't ya dropped round? Been waiting for ya!"

"It's been a while, Atin. How have you been?" Titus murmured, trying to keep his voice down so Thea slept undisturbed.

"You can't pull that 'how have you been' crap on me. I thought we were comrades? Why is it that you've failed to show your face, huh?" Atin kept yelling, getting increasingly angrier. Titus frowned, stepping out of his garage to stand on the lawn.

"I've only just arrived in Kras city this week! Besides, the hell should I've known where you are, man?! I've been working my ass off since arriving in this damn screwed city, and I don't need your attitude right now!" Titus yelled back, gripping the communicator tightly so that his fist shook. "I've had a near miss with some guys racing this year. I can't go out partying and look after Thea at the same time!" Titus fell silent, trying to calm his voice. He didn't want his daughter to awake, especially since he was talking about her.

"Hmm…your daughter huh? You mean your ex girlfriend hasn't picked her up yet? How do you do it, man? Looking after a kid _and_ participate in a dangerous sport. I would've thought you'd have dumped the sport by now. Why keep racing, risking ya life?" Atin muttered in annoyance, finally lowering his voice. Titus growled, forcing his rage to subside.

"Racing's the only thing I can do. My passion lies in the sport. And if my ex ever came by to take Thea, I wouldn't let her," Titus replied, seating himself on the apartment doorstep.

"You mean you like looking after that kid? You're totally nuts, dude," Atin shot out, followed by a snicker.

"Wait until you have kids, Atin; then you'll see. Thea is my only joy left."

"Huh? And what about racing? Or isn't that worth your "enjoyment" anymore?" Atin snapped, and Titus could feel his old companion's temper rising.

"It's not betrayal, if that's what you're thinking. My main priority is raising and protecting my daughter. I still race, because I need the cash to support her. Moving away from this subject, how about you drop around tomorrow morning? Great catch up time; what do you say?" Titus proposed, and heard a loud sigh greet him.

"Whatever…where ya staying?" Atin asked, and Titus gave him directions before hanging up. A part of Titus felt nervous about their inevitable reunion, but another part of him felt utterly excited. He hadn't seen his old racing buddy for a year now, after having gone separate ways at the last grand match in Karmiin(1) city. Since then the racing team duo had done free cruising alone, doing their own things. It was daunting to Titus to finally meet up with his old companion again; time had a way of changing people. Finishing off inspecting his car engine, he locked it up for the night and wandered back into the rented apartment to his room. Thea laid sleeping snuggly in his room, sucking her thumb while she was curled up beneath the warm covers.

He smiled to himself, laying down beside his treasure and bringing her close, kissing her forehead lightly. She stirred a moment later, whispering "daddy" while gripping his arms gently in her sleep. "Yes Thea, it's daddy," he replied in a whisper, holding onto her tightly as he drifted off to sleep.

(1) Karmiin city – a large city to the far West of Haven, found in 'A Shadowed Journey'.

* * *

**Corad: There's the second chapter :) Hope it was alright! I've never really written for Razer and his gang, so if they're OOC, please tell me. I'll aim to fix it. Also, GreyJedi, tell me if Atin seems out of character too. Well, I hope these two chapters were ok for you all. I started writing this again just this morning, so hopefully I can get it finished soon. It'll only be a relatively short fic :) Until next time ppl, take care!!**


	5. Comrades Reunite

**Corad: It's been a while guys...sorry about that. Been offline for a while, but hopefully now I can update more often. Thankyou GreyJedi for the last review, and for beta-ing this for me (glomp). I'll get to work writing up the next chapter soon :) Also, thanks to all the readers. I appreciate you giving up your time to read my work. **

**Jak X (c) Naughty Dog, Atin (c) GreyJedi, Titus and Thea (c) Corad.**

* * *

****

**Just Another Threat**

Chapter 5 – Comrades Reunite

* * *

A loud knocking at the door awoke Thea the next morning, which in return awoke her father by climbing onto his chest and slapping Titus' cheeks softly. His eyes fluttered open, and Thea started saying, "Door! Door!"

"What is it honey? Is someone at the door?" he asked, still drugged with sleep. Thea nodded her head, clambering off her dad and running to hide somewhere. Titus rolled his eyes at her antics, dragging himself up from the double bed to answer the door. As soon as he opened it, he was shoved backwards, landing hard on his tailbone. At first he thought Razer and his cronies had returned, but as he looked up at his attacker, felt himself breathe a sigh of relief.

"Been knocking for ages! What the hell were you doing?!" Atin growled, striding through the front door, slamming it behind him. He held out a hand to Titus, face looking as agitated as the last time Titus had seen him in person. "Come on mate! Don't have all day!" he snapped, and Titus grabbed his hand, being hoisted immediately to his feet.

"So, this your place? Pretty crappy if you ask me," Atin muttered, glancing around at the peeling wallpaper, stained carpet and trashy furniture.

Titus held back any sudden comebacks, clearing his throat to refrain himself. "It's all I can afford," he replied, hoping that didn't spark an argument with his old friend. Thea was really too young to observe a full-fledged argument between the two. It was never a pretty thing to witness.

Snorting, Atin spun around to face him, "Yeah, I figured as much. Heard you're takin' part in the grand championship race. Must have a death wish, do ya?" he asked, flopping himself down on the old, cream-colored couch in the room. Dust particles flew up around him, and he let out a stream of coughs and choking noises. "What's this couch's problem?!"

"It's old, Atin. And yeah, I'm driving in the championship tournament. I'm gonna win it…I have to, for Thea's sake!" Titus said loudly, seating himself on the couch too, creating yet another dust cloud. While both elves sat coughing and sneezing, Thea had crept slowly into the room, much like a timid mouse. She spotted Atin, and gave a small squeak, running to cuddle up to her dad.

"Daddy, scary man," she whispered, gripping Titus' neck tightly with her little hands. Titus smiled down at her, shaking his head.

"No, Thea. This is Atin. You remember Atin, right?" he asked her, but Thea shook her head quickly, snuggling into her father's side to hide herself.

"Big scary man," she repeated, giving Atin a hard stare. Atin merely brushed her off, continuing with the conversation.

"I'm driving in the race too, you know. Been qualified, and I'll be driving sometime. My first race will start tomorrow morning. You know, we could make a team again like old times? What do you say? If you win, give me half. If I win, I'll give you half. So even if you do lose, you may still be rewarded," Atin put forth, and Titus looked at his old friend, raising an eyebrow.

"What's with the sudden change in attitude? It's not like you," Titus growled, and Atin shrugged self defiantly, flicking a thumb at Thea.

"You need it. This place sucks," he muttered in partial interest, and Titus smiled inwardly at his comrade's proposal.

"Fine, I accept Atin. We'll work as a team. But you have to keep your end of the deal, understood?" Atin nodded his head once, his face set dead serious. "And, I have a favor to ask you…"

"What?" Atin enquired, his voice a deep growl. He was surveying Titus closely, his penetrating glare somewhat unsettling to the brown haired racer.

"Baby-sit Thea today for me, will ya? I haven't organized someone to take care of her, and well…I can't leave her at the races unsupervised," Titus asked, and Atin's face suddenly paled, if it were even possible for his already pale skin.

"N-no way man! You know I hate kids!"

"Come on, she's no trouble, really! Just this once! I'll pay you in return," Titus pleaded, and Atin couldn't refuse any longer. Giving in to defeat, he slouched his shoulders, averting his eyes to the side.

"Fine. But you're paying me! And your kid better not be a brat!"

"She's not, are you Thea?" Titus picked his daughter up, placing her between him and Atin on the couch. She gazed up at Atin, brown eyes opened in fear, looking at his black, short hair and pale skin.

"What ya staring at, kid?" he sneered, prodding the little girl in the shoulder with a gentle finger. Thea squealed in fright, trying to clamber back onto her father's lap, but was stopped by Atin's firm hand around her upper arm. "Hey Kid, don't run away from me. We're gonna have to work together to please your dad, understood? One wrong move and-"

"Ey, that's enough of that," Titus interrupted him, "You really need lessons for interacting with kids, you know that, right?" Atin sent him a dirty look, and rose from the couch to raid the pantry. "RIGHT?!" Titus shouted after him, and Atin waved him off without a word.

"Daddy, no leave Scary man with Thea," Thea begged, giving her father the puppy dog eyes again. It wouldn't work this time though, and he gave her an apologetic smile, ruffling her short, dirty blonde hair.

"Daddy has no choice, honey. Daddy will be racing this afternoon, and there is no one else to care for you. Don't worry; Atin and I are old friends. He'll take good care of you. ISN'T THAT RIGHT, ATIN?!" Titus shouted the last sentence over at Atin, who was currently bent over, searching through the fridge.

"YEAH, YEAH!" he shouted back, waving him off again. A satisfied "Oooooo" met Titus' ears a second later, and he knew his friend had found something edible within the fridge.

"Trust Daddy, Thea. If you're a good girl for Atin-"

"Scary man!"

"Alright, _scary man_, then Daddy will make sure to buy you that doll's car. Ok?" Thea replied by leaping on him, hugging him tightly around the neck, snuggling her face into his cheek. He sighed, squeezing her in his own hug, while Atin returned to the couch, hands full of cold pizza slices.

"You really need to do some shopping, dude. Fridge is almost empty," Atin muttered, taking a bite of the cold pizza and moaning in hunger.

"What do you mean, 'almost'? After your visit, I'm sure it's empty!" Atin tried to protest, but couldn't get the words past the cheese and pizza base stuffed in his mouth. The look of mock displeasure and anger on his face made Titus laugh out loud, shaking his head. "You're still the same as ever."

* * *

"Are you prepared, Cutter?" a concerned voice asked behind the racer, and he growled irritably in reply, narrowing his eyes behind the mask.

"Of course I'm prepared, jackass. Who do you think I am? I ain't need prompting!" Cutter snapped, picking up his pace as the two racers wandered down the street towards Mizo's base. They'd been called back to Headquarters before the third class race began, and already they were running late. Mizo would be furious no doubt.

"Well, I'm just askin'! Don't have ta bite me head off ya know!" the other racer complained, forcefully shoving past Cutter and storming off down the path. Cutter hissed angrily, eye twitching at his comrade's back. It wasn't often that Zye, a fairly new member to Mizo's team, spent time with him. The young man infuriated him immensely, particularly comments made about his driving capabilities. How he'd personally love to wipe _him_ out on the track.

"Fallin' behind there, Cutt!" Zye shouted from ahead, turning his head slightly to glimpse at the masked man, waving lazily in the process. Again Cutter's eye twitched uneasily, and he fingered the annoying man, hoping to rid him of this nuisance. Zye merely laughed in mock offense, before hurrying on to reach HQ. Cutter was right behind him, and the two finally made it inside the large building, maneuvering themselves down the narrow passageways to the main entertainment room.

Upon entering, all eyes turned to rest on the duo, and Cutter felt a lecture coming on from his boss. Mizo however, did not speak up, and the masked racer peered closely at the back of the room, failing to see the headman. "Where's the Boss?" he asked after taking a seat beside Edje, and the man shook his head, shrugging.

"No idea. I thought you were him when you came in," Edje muttered darkly, and Cutter sighed, squinting his eyes shut; he'd rushed for nothing then. "Where've you been? You realize you're late?" he continued, and his friend sneered, pointing at Zye situated on the other side of the room.

"Bastard held me back," Cutter growled, and Edje laughed in amusement, only imagining the expression Cutter must have had during the ordeal.

"Yeah, the guy's a real pain. Wonder why Mizo decided to hire 'im," Edje murmured, watching as Zye began flirting with one of the few female racers on the team. She seemed slightly disgusted; rolling her eyes, hoping someone may rescue her from the torment she was currently experiencing. No one came to her aid, and she ended up whacking Zye on across the head, hoping to discourage him.

Cutter was about to comment on the idiot's behavior, but a loud voice cut him off, addressing the entire team. "Forgive my delay; I was held-up downtown at the Racing Head Office. I've called you all here to discuss our tactics for this season's tournament!" Mizo shouted over the many heads of his racing team, and all eyes locked on him, listening keenly for instructions. Cutter scowled at his Boss from the back of the room, feeling it a waste of time. Why'd they need tactics anyway? Everyone on the damn team was capable of holding their own. Each had a brutal approach and a streetwise sense to give them the advantage. So deciding to temporarily zone out, Cutter imagined the pained screams of Titus crashing in various scenarios. The thought sent shivers of excitement down the racer's back.

* * *

**Corad: Yep, Cutter's gone mad :D  
Sharok: Cutter was mad to begin with (bored expression)  
Corad: Oh...well, in that case, he's gone mad-er!  
Sharok: I think you mean "madder".  
Corad: Must you correct every single thing I do?!  
Sharok: That's why I'm here...  
Corad: Well, in that case...(giving pouting look in Sharok's direction). There wasn't much in this chapter to be excited about...wait, let me correct that statement..."there wasn't much in this story to be excited about." But yeah, I'll get into the racing soon, so we can see all kinds of track death.  
Sharok: Track death?  
Corad: Errr...yeah...(shifty eye) Track death... (shifty eye) I hope you enjoyed this chapter though, and I'll attempt to get more of this written. Thanks again to GreyJedi for letting me borrow Atin for the duration of this story. I'll promise to take good care of him :D  
Sharok: Hey! Why don't you take good care of _me,_ then?!  
Corad: Err...(shifty eye) No comment...**


End file.
